


Something To Look Forward To

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dinner, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Josh isn't sure what to expect when a knock sounds on the door to his apartment one night.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Comments: 70
Kudos: 280





	Something To Look Forward To

**Author's Note:**

> So I've fallen down the rabbit hole with these two, and just had to write something.

A knock on the door has Josh tensing. He makes no move to answer it like he normally would. Instead he stays frozen, listening for any hint of who could be on the other side. 

For all he knows it could be the assholes that jumped him back for another round. It's a fear he hasn't let himself think too much about. Especially knowing they have his address and could easily show up here. 

But would they knock?

There's the sound of rustling, before Buck's voice comes from the other side of the door. "Josh? It's uhh… it's Buck. Are you in there?"

Relief floods through him and he moves towards the door, opening it slowly, the trickle of fear still in the back of his mind. 

But it truly is Evan Buckley standing in the hallway outside his apartment. "Buck. What are you doing here?"

"I brought dinner and wine," Buck says holding up the bag in his hands.

"Why? Not that I don't appreciate it," Josh rushes to add when Buck's face falls. 

"I thought you could probably use some company," Buck says. "Is this weird? Because if it's weird I can totally go."

"It's not. Of course not. Umm… come in!" He steps back from the door and lets Buck step in. Buck stops just inside and looks around. "I know it's not much," Josh says, rubbing his neck as he looks around his immaculate but sparsely decorated apartment. "But it's home. At least for now."

"No it's great," Buck tells him. "You should have seen my place before Maddie got her hands on it."

Josh chuckles and waves his hand towards the couch. Buck takes the hint and follows him towards it, setting the food on the table. "I'll grab some glasses and plates?"

"Only if you don't want to eat out of take out containers," Buck says. 

"That is less cleanup for me after."

It's not until he's sitting down next to Buck on the couch that he notices the name on the bag. "Maggie's? That's my favorite place for take out!"

"Uhh yeah Maddie might have mentioned it," Buck says, smiling sheepishly. 

"She didn't put you up to this, did she?"

"No, it was my idea. I thought you could probably use some company. But I had no idea what you'd want to eat so I asked Maddie for suggestions."

"Well she's a wise woman," Josh says, taking the container Buck offers him with a smile. 

"That she is," Buck agrees. "She's certainly fond of you."

"Yes well, the feeling is mutual."

They sit there, eating their food and talking over a few glasses of wine. Buck tells him about the book he's reading, some non-fiction work with a title so long Josh quickly forgets it. 

But even then, Buck has him captivated as he speaks, eyes wide and bright. Josh has always found him attractive, but there's something even more beautiful about him when he's talking about something he's passionate about.

When Josh starts talking about the reality TV he watches in his down time to decompress, Buck doesn't roll his eyes like he's used to with other guys. Instead he laughs and asks questions and genuinely listens.

Josh sighs and leans his head back against the couch. His eyes drift to Buck, to find him already watching him. "You know, this was better than any date I've ever been on."

Buck smiles and knocks their shoulders together, "Just wait until you see what I can pull out for date two."

"So this was a date?"

Buck shrugs, "If you want. Personally, I'm hoping for yes."

"I'd like it if it was," Josh tells him.

"Then it was a date."

"But just so you know, I'm not usually a kiss on the first date kind of guy."

Buck chuckles, "I can respect that. That'll just be something to look forward to."

"Definitely."

And it is. When Buck kisses him in this same spot after their third date, his hand caressing his cheek, Josh knows this is what he's been waiting for. That maybe no one else worked out because they weren't the right fit. And here, with Buck, is where he was always meant to be.

Of course that could be his brain being a little cloudy from the wine and kissing Buck. He knows one thing though, he can't wait to see where this goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
